In the End, Love
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: After Miami, Brian found himself working for the FBI and they considered him one of their most valuable undercover agents. When a BAU team's case crosses paths with his, Brian's cover is threatened and its up to his fellow FBI agents to keep him alive. [Slash]


**A/N: A birthday fic for my crazy beta, MsWriter, who requested this pair. Hope you enjoy sweetie.**

* * *

Brian heaved a sigh as he walked through the front door of his ratty apartment. He dumped the leather vest displaying the club's colors on a chair before heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. It had been a long night, a grueling run, and he was looking forward to simply crashing.

Plopping himself onto the couch, he turned on the TV to some old Western. He took a swig of his beer before running a hand through his hair. It was shorter these days, having cut off the wispy curls shortly after joining the FBI. Now switching sides again hadn't been something Brian saw coming.

It was shortly after his time in Miami that the LA field office gave him a call. Director Penning wanted him as an agent and Brian hadn't been interested. At first. He eventually ended up accepting the offer and became one of their top undercover agents.

That was what brought him to such a shit-hole apartment in San Diego, rolling with a biker gang. He managed to catch their attention via the racing circuit. From there he'd gone in as a runner for the club- mostly drugs and dirty money. It wasn't actually that much different from his gig in Miami, except there wasn't any threats of bodily harm due to rats.

This had turned out to be one of his longer running assignments, having been under almost a year at that point. It was the unfortunate downside to what he did. Some jobs were quick ones, in and out in under a week, while others lasted months. One thing was for certain- he was going to need a lot of vacation time after this one.

* * *

The BAU had been to San Diego before. They were welcomed in by Chief Grant and given a sizable work space with white boards and the like. It would be the perfect place to try and find their latest unsub, a serial killer that used drugs as his weapon.

They hadn't been contacted by the San Diego Police Department sooner because the murders had simply been written off as drug overdoses. Honestly, when junkies end up dead it's not really a surprise. Except all the victims died from the same toxic heroin. Add that to the larger than normal spike in overdoses and it was enough to become suspicious.

That still wasn't to say it wasn't simply a bad batch that ended up in circulation. Even so it was enough to get the cops paying attention. Once the bodies started showing up that _weren't _drug-users, killed with the same drug, it was clear they had some twisted serial on their hands.

During the flight the team had concluded the unsub had most likely come across his method of killing by accident. He was most likely a distributor or maybe even the unfortunate chemist. Except rather than taking the bad product off the market, he decided he enjoyed the carnage it caused and that it would be better used as a weapon.

Unfortunately the locals didn't have much in the way of leads. There were the street hustlers and gang bangers, but it felt far more controlled and organized. That meant bigger fish in the food chain, which of course included a biker gang of all things. They were known in the drug game though and a name that was feared in the city.

The head of the gang task force, Quinn, was kind enough to fill them in on all the major players within the Blood Dogs. "Quite the name," Rossi mused, looking over the board the two detectives had set up.

Quinn and his partner Max could only shrug. "The founding members have a military background," the latter explained. "It had something to do with their unit. Or so the story goes."

"What can you tell us about the men involved?" Hotch asked.

They started at their top with the club leader, Bram. Next came his Lieutenants Mikey and Santos, as well as the boss' brother Ricky. There were also the regular members and a few known associates. One such man was Brian Spilner.

Reid tilted his head at the mug shot. The man looked like a rough customer, hair shorn, a little scruffy, and looking like he'd been in a brawl. His rap sheet matched the others- drunk and disorderlies, assault and batteries, boosting cars. There was nothing with drugs even though the guy was supposedly a runner for them.

"He could be our guy," Morgan mentioned. "He fits the criteria."

"So do most of these guys," Prentiss argued reasonably.

"Yeah, but he's not a full blooded member. He's close enough to know their dirty little secrets but also not as protected and doesn't have as much to lose."

Reid nodded, seeing where Morgan was going with it. "There's a good chance if we bring him in that he'll know something."

"And unlike an actual member," JJ supplied, "he would be more willing to talk."

Quinn shook his head. "We've hauled him in before. He never says a word."

"Maybe he knows he has the upper hand," Rossi replied. "If its nothing you can pin him with…"

"Then its unlikely he would cooperate," Hotch finished. The pair of old friends shared a look.

"We know where he's holed up," Max offered all the same. "If you want, we can go get 'im. And of course there are some other low level guys we could try putting the screws to."

Hotch nodded. "Morgan and I will go get Spilner. Rossi and Emily go with Max. JJ and Reid with Quinn. Go grab up their other two runners."

Everyone nodded at the plan, breaking up into their teams. Hopefully they would find a lead with one of these men.

* * *

Hotch was on the porch of the small ground floor apartment the Detectives had directed them to. Morgan was looking around the side. The place was a dump to say the least- the whole neighborhood was. It was clear Spilner was home, his Harley parked at the curb.

The Unit Chief knocked again only that time he heard a small crash inside and then the banging of a door. "Out the back!" he hollered, Morgan having already jumped into action. They noticed the blonde hopping the fence and Morgan wasted no time going after him. "I'll get the car," Hotch called, doubling back in the hopes he could cut him off.

Morgan had always been the fastest of the team and he proved why that was. He was able to close the gap between them but the other man showed no signs of slowly down. Spilner had excellent stamina, enough to make Morgan wonder about his past. There were details they were missing.

Just as they were nearing the end of an alley the black SUV popped around the corner, cutting off the man's escape. Spilner tried to dodge but Morgan was right there, slamming him into the front quarter panel of the vehicle. The blonde cursed, kicking out at him.

Morgan slammed him a bit harder, growling out, "FBI! Stop resisting!"

The made Spilner freeze, tilting his head and gazing at him with one blue eye. Hotch stepped out of the SUV and the blonde's eyes moved to him, no doubt taking in the logo on the agent's vest. "Interesting," he murmured, remaining compliant as the cuffs were put on him. If there was anything else on the man's mind then he didn't share it.

* * *

There was a tension in the interrogation room but one Hotch wasn't a stranger to. He looked over the man sitting in resignation at the table. Spilner was in need of shave and probably a shower too given his rumpled appearance. He looked haggard and worn in ways that he'd seen his fellow agents at times or on career criminals who were burning out.

"Brian Spilner," he began, dropping the man's file on the table as he sat. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU."

The man rose a brow. "Profilers? Huh…" It was said curiously before he looked off towards the one-way glass. He asked almost absently, "Yer other Feebs listening in?"

It was Hotch's turn to raise a brow but he took it as a good sign. If someone were planning to rat out information they typically wanted to deal with just one person- less of a chance they ended up dead afterward in retaliation. In answer, Hotch waved his hand, knowing that his team would follow. "What information can you give me?" the agent asked, wondering if the guy had any idea of just what they could be after.

The blonde's whole demeanor shifted, going cool and calm. "I'm FBI," he replied. "Brian O'Conner. My handler is Director Penning, LA field office."

Hotch didn't bother hiding his surprise, to which Brian just smirked. "You know that will need to be verified."

"By all means," he replied somewhat sarcastically, kicking his feet up onto the table and leaning back.

Not that Brian had to wait long. Reid and Morgan had been standing on the other side of the glass with the Chief. While the latter had started grilling the man on what they knew about the biker gang and Spilner in particular, Reid had been concentrating on the blonde. He would argue with anyone who said his interest wasn't purely professional but at least he wasn't going to lie to himself. Of course that meant he was able to read the man's lips.

Whipping his phone out, Reid pressed the speed dial for Garcia. "You've reached the hotline of all things wonderful," she announced brightly, causing Spencer's lips to quirk slightly in response.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to run a check on someone real quick," he answered, going for the door. Morgan had a brow raised but wasn't about to stop him. Reid waited until the door closed behind him to put her on speaker phone. "Brian O'Conner."

"Social? Birthdate? Gimme somethin' here Boy Genius." Brian rattled off his Social Security Number and Garcia replied, "Thank you mystery voice," to which Brian chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Alrighty folks. One Brian O'Conner, FBI from the LA office. Twenty-eight years old… aww, a fourth of July baby. Current residence shows a house in Santa Monica, left to him by his maternal grandmother. Has a juvenile record for GTA but after that was squeaky clean. Went into LAPD and then…" She paused and Reid could hear the frown. "And then he dropped off the map for awhile before showing up again in the Bureau database as an agent."

"Current status?" Hotch asked, eyes not leaving Brian.

"His file is marked as 'in the field'... huh. Well that's code for undercover if I ever saw one. His contact for the field office is a Director Penning."

Brian's grin was mischievous and Reid held his breath at just how nice it looked- even with the days worth of growth on his face and wrinkled clothing. "What? No blood type?" he teased.

"AB negative," Garcia was quick to fire back making the blonde laugh.

"I'm gonna need one of her…"

"Sorry sugar. One of a kind."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch cut in, though there was no hiding the amusement in his eyes.

"Do you need me to get a hold of this Penning guy and find out where his agent is?" she offered.

"Don't think that'll be necessary. We'll be in touch."

Once the phone was hung up, Brian's expression turned serious again. In a way it was almost cold and Reid fought the urge to back up a step. "Now that that's straightened out, you won't mind if I decide to be a bit pissed off at the situation," he growled. As he stood, he kicked the chair back away from him, glowering at Hotch. The door to the interrogation room slammed open as Brian was yelling, "You could have cost me a year-long investigation!"

Hotch was staring back at him unwavering while Reid licked his lips nervously. Morgan glowered at the blonde. "You need to calm the fuck down," he growled out, however he had no idea who he was dealing with or what had transpired.

Icy eyes snapped to Derek and that time Reid _did _step back. He hadn't thought the temperature could physically go down in the room but it sure seemed like it did. "Don't worry about my attitude _Agent_." Before Morgan could fire anything back, Brian's attention was back on Hotch. "Now what is gonna happen here?"

Hotch was still cool as could be. "We're here investigating a serial killer. We believe it may be someone within the Blood Dogs or associated. We're going to need all the information you have on them."

"If you want my help then you better be willing to play ball," Brian answered with a low growl. "You want my files then I'm gonna need full access to what you're doing."

"Deal," Hotch answered evenly.

They stood staring at each other for a bit before Brian backed off with a curt nod. "Fine. Then I'm gonna need a shower and to go get my files at the drop location," he said, moving towards the door. "See ya in a couple hours." He shoved his way past Morgan without so much as an "excuse me" before he was simply gone.

* * *

When Brian showed up, Emily and Reid were just returning from interviewing the latest victim's family. "That's the guy?" Prentiss asked, something akin to interest in her tone. Reid couldn't blame her- Brian looked good.

Getting off the red Harley, Reid was impressed with how well the other man cleaned up. He had clearly gotten the shower he'd mentioned, as well shaved and changed into a pair of decent looking jeans, a plain white teeshirt, and black leather jacket. It wasn't exactly appropriate attire for an agent, but then Brian was undercover and Reid doubted he'd gotten a suit for this particular job.

If the blonde caught their staring then he didn't acknowledge it. He simply reached into the saddlebags to remove some files and walked towards them. Brian looked over Emily briefly before his eyes settled on Reid. "Your team here?" he inquired, the bite from earlier gone now.

Nodding, Reid mentioned for him to follow, taking him into the conference room where the rest of the team was gathered. "Agent O'Conner's back," he announced, everyone pausing to take in the newcomer. It was like night and day from his earlier demeanor.

"So he is," Morgan muttered, attempting to hide the scowl. Hotch was all business however, introducing the team and Brian in turn.

"Brought the files," Brian mentioned, laying them on the table. He sighed, glancing quickly around the room before his gaze settled on Hotch. "I'm sorry about earlier."

The Unit Chief nodded. "Understandable."

Shaking his head Brian argued, "No… I don't think you _do_ understand." A bit of that edge had returned but he visibly stomped it down. "It's not even the case so much. Yeah, so it fails, it happens. But what you did put my life in danger. Bram doesn't screw around. If you've blown my cover, I'm dead."

The words hung in the air and Reid tucked some hair behind his ear, observing the other agent. It was hard to get past how insanely attractive he was long enough for Reid to note the serious expression on his face and the flicker of fear in his eyes. "That wasn't the intention." The team was surprised when Reid of all people was the one to say it.

Brian turned to the brunette, taking him in fully for the first time. He was a bit of a nerd if he had to judge but he was beautiful none-the-less. "I know that. But it doesn't change reality. You don't know the things Bram is capable of. I do." The man put Carter Verone to shame and _that _was saying something.

"We'll do what we can to make sure that doesn't happen," Rossi assured. Something about the man made Brian believe him too. It was clear that he and Hotch were the backbones of the team, especially once they got underway.

As the agents traded information, Brian was able to get a feel for everyone. The individual that quickly caught his eye however was one Dr. Spencer Reid. It came as a surprise that the younger agent had a doctorate but then he'd rattled off _all _of his credentials and Brian was for once speechless.

_Beauty and brains_, Brian mused to himself as he went back to a file, _What a combination. _He imagined there were people intimidated by Reid's genius but to Brian it was simply another turn on. Their loss was his gain as far as he was concerned- so if he threw the brunette a few more flirty grins than was innocent, so be it.

After going over everything they had, the BAU team was filling in missing pieces of their profile while also amending a couple things. In the end Brian had no doubt who they were looking for- the Blood Dogs' second and Bram's own brother, Ricky.

"He likes the races," Brian informed them. "And there's one tonight."

* * *

The sleek black Camaro SS wasn't his usual tuner, but when hanging out with bikers it was smart to go muscle. This was a good compromise as it was a modern design with a similar stance to a tuner. The graphics that covered it complimented the lifestyle as well- hand painted skulls and a dragon in washed-out silver along the roof with the same fade going along the sides. He also added a familiar little addition- the same smoke trick he'd used in Miami to give her a beastly appearance.

The crowd roared when Brian showed up on the scene and he was all bright smiles and easy-going attitude when he stepped out. He didn't have to pretend here. At a race, he was home. This was what he did now- he wasn't some Buster anymore, he was the real deal. What he wouldn't give some days to show Dom how wrong he was- about a lot of things in fact.

Brian didn't miss the three other agents in the crowd. Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid had all been chosen to shadow him while the other half of the team worked some leads. Honestly, he would have probably insisted that Hotch or Rossi had come instead of Reid but they probably would have been just as out of place as the little bookworm was.

Honestly, it wasn't that he didn't like Reid- he was brilliant and had a quick wit that he appreciated. Their time in the office that day was comfortable and it was obvious the younger man was great at his job. It was simply that he didn't fit in with the rest of the crowd. Morgan blended seamlessly and even Emily- whom he had been concerned about as well- had fixed herself up in a way that made her perfectly camouflaged. But Reid, even with his change into blue jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt, couldn't help but seem to stand out. Granted, his obvious unease with the situation didn't help.

Putting the agents on ignore, Brian instead focused on his upcoming race and enjoying his evening. "Yo Dragon!" someone called and Brian had to stop himself from correcting the latest nickname. It had been Snowman in LA when he rolled with Dom, Bullet down in Miami, and a few others before this job. At least this one had made sense- thanks to his car's appearance and special effects- just as his first name had, the one he wanted to tell them he went by. But it hurt to much to think about most days so he allowed each group of racers to create him a new legend.

"Ten large, right?" Brian checked, passing over the banded hundreds to the pointman.

"Get ready to lose Spilner," one of his competitors taunted where he leaned against his Supra.

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell won't be you to beat me, will it?" The man started cursing colorfully in Spanish, only for Brian to wave him off. "Problem Rojales?"

"Yeah white boy," he bit back. "I almost beat you the last time, and this time you won't get so lucky."

At that Brian threw his head back and laughed. He recalled something told to him after his first race. "Ask any racer… any _real _racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." The crowd hollered in agreement and Brian threw his arms out to the side, cocky grin on his face. "Lets race!" he called out, getting everyone fired up.

Peeling off his leather jacket so he'd have better maneuverability, he noticed Spencer had gotten jostled towards the front of the crowd. He offered up the jacket to him with a smile. "Hang on to that for me, will ya sweetheart?" Reid's eyes grew huge and Brian chuckled. Taking sympathy on him, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Put it on. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah," he croaked out in response. "Okay." Reid could feel the blush creeping up onto his face and Brian's sly smile as he pulled away wasn't helping matters. As he slipped the jacket on, he didn't miss the added weight at the left side, feeling the outline of a gun there. It made him feel a little better since he couldn't conceal his revolver and thus had to wear a pistol at his ankle. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant Brian was unarmed then or not.

Choosing instead to focus on what he was supposed to, Reid's eyes scanned the crowd. He spotted a group of bikers to the side but they were standing by sport bikes, not Harley's, and they certainly weren't wearing the colors for the Blood Dogs. In fact, he didn't see any of the gang in the crowd of onlookers.

The roar and whine of motors had drawn his attention, watching as the four cars took off from the starting line in a blur of smoke. The burnt rubber scent was thick in the air and he waved his hand in front of his face to clear some of the haze. It was a simple circuit race from what he had gathered and he watched as Brian easily slipped into the lead, feeling the excitement in the air wrapping around him and invading his senses.

Shifting gears, Brian tasted the electric spark tangible in the air, felt the thrum of the car beneath him. The engine roared, the speedometer climbed, and he was higher than any drug could ever take him. He felt alive- the stars were in alignment and energy flowed with a perfect harmony.

He was barely aware of having dropped gears to drift effortlessly around the turn to take him back to where they started. Brian melded with his car, feeling how it hugged the ground to take it ever closer to the finish.

When he reached the line first, as he knew he would, he drifted sideways before jerking the wheel around into a donut. Smoke flew and the tires squealed and when he got out of the car there was a huge grin plastered on his face. He expected the gathering of the crowd around him but it was still overwhelming to be surrounded by all that energy.

The pointman handed him the rolls of money and Brian thanked him with an easy grin. There was an unwritten agreement between he and Penning that Brian was able to keep the money he won during his illegal racing- it was just never discussed and the Director turned a blind eye.

Brian noticed that at some point a couple of the Blood Dogs had shown up- Santos and Mikey. They were standing on the fringes next to their bikes, arms crossed and looking hard at him. He carefully steeled his features, not giving away his worry that they knew something. If there was going to be trouble though, Brian was ready, the gun at the small of his back reminding him of that.

He pressed through the crowd, approaching the guys. Jerking his chin up he asked, "Sup? Don't usually see y'all 'round here."

"Where were you yesterday?" Santos asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Brian scoffed, leaning his weight back on one foot and crossing his arms. "Tryin' to imply somethin'?"

"Shipment went missing," Mikey grunted out, sitting on his bike sideways. "And you were no where to be found."

"So that magically makes me suspect number one?" he asked coldly. "I have days off y'know. I'm not set for another haul until Tuesday. Did ya talk to Ricky?" He didn't mind throwing their prime suspect under the bus, especially since he probably was indeed behind it. "He handles logistics."

"He's been MIA too," Mikey admitted, looking over at Santos with a pointed expression.

"Don't mean shit," Santos argued. "That's Bram's brother yer talkin' 'bout."

Reid had watched as Brian approached the Blood Dogs that had shown up. He swallowed hard, concerned about what might have been going on. He noticed Morgan and Emily trying to get closer but the crowd had them both really pinned in. Reid was at the fringes and decided to move in, pushing his way through the people between them.

He could hear them questioning the blonde about his location the previous day and paled. If they had him made, Brian had been very clear on what would happen to him. So Reid acted on survival instincts he'd honed over the years and his own life-threatening encounters- he hadn't lied to Hotch when he said "_I find I do some of my best work under extreme terror."_

As the younger agent pushed through the last of the crowd, he called out, "Brian!" The blonde turned a questioning gaze on him but as Reid smiled shyly at him, Brian's own grin came out. "I thought I'd never get out of there," he continued, settling himself next to Brian as he jerked a thumb back towards the crowd. Before the fellow agent could reply, Reid leaned in and captured Brian's lips in a kiss.

Shaken for only a second, Brian pressed back, looping his arm around Reid's waist as he drug him closer. The younger gave a little squeak of surprise, feeling the smile against his lips from Brian. "This is the best prize," he mentioned after pulling back with a suggestive grin. Reid bit his lip, ducking his head as he felt his face heating up.

"New toy?" Santos mused.

Brian's expression turned deadly then as he looked at the biker. "Careful… you're sounding jealous." Mikey laughed at his friend's expense, Santos scowling at all of them.

Trying to get Brian away from the crew, Reid tugged at him. "Come on," he mentioned. "You promised if you won we'd get to have some more fun."

"Didn't have enough yesterday?" Brian cooed, chuckling how Reid's face got even darker. "You're too cute," he murmured, except that time it was only loud enough to hear between them as Brian leaned in next to his ear. That made Reid's heart race and his mouth went dry as he fought to find words.

"You were with Spilner yesterday?" Mikey asked, drawing their attention.

"Of course," Reid answered easily enough- it was the truth after all. He added a bit slyly though, "Had him all to myself. And I plan on making it a repeat." He tugged on Brian's arm again. "Come on."

"Alright baby," Brian appeased, still smiling. He shrugged over at the guys as though to say "_what can ya do?" _and they both shook their heads.

"Call us if you hear anything 'bout that load," Santos ordered.

"Yeah, sure." Brian's attitude was carefree. "Ricky's supposed to call tomorrow with details on my run so I'll let 'em know Bram's lookin' for 'im."

He didn't wait for so much as a reply, arm locking around Reid's waist as he led him away towards the car. Spotting Morgan had made his way over there, he jerked his chin up at him. "Great race man," Derek complimented, grabbing hold of Brian's hand and pulling him into a half hug.

"Gonna ditch the car and we'll meet you back at the station," Brian assured. He couldn't let the other agent go off separately now if he hoped to keep up appearances.

"Sounds good."

"Get in," he told the brunette, gesturing to the car. Once inside Brian fired up the smoke, grinning from ear to ear as everyone backed off when the car hissed and puffed, just like the dragon on his hood. "That never gets old," he commented, revving the engine and leaving the race site behind them.

It was quiet for a little while, each agent lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Brian said, "Thanks. You saved my ass." Reid shrugged noncommittally, picking at the edge of his shirt. "Seriously," Brian insisted, "that was some quick thinking."

"Sometimes I get lucky," Reid replied, offering up a small smile.

Brian grinned right back. "Nah, don't put yourself down like that. You're a skilled agent. Just gotta believe in yourself more."

"That's what they keep telling me." Reid sighed dejectedly, looking out the window at the buildings passing by. They were going the speed limit, though after seeing that race he wondered what it would feel like to be flying over the pavement as Brian had been.

"Don't sound like you believe them," Brian noted, shifting gears. He laid his hand on the other's thigh, not missing the little intake of breath it caused. "You're brilliant Spencer. Hell, you have hard data to back it up. But it's more than that. You've got great instincts- that's something you can't teach."

"Yeah?" Reid's mouth was dry again, looking down at the hand on his leg and then back over to the blonde. "I'm not so sure my instincts are very much help at the moment." He flushed in embarrassment when he realized he'd spoke that aloud. "I'm socially awkward, to put it mildly," Reid babbled. "I'm not good with social cues and nuances. It's probably because I didn't grow up with my peers and so I don't really know how to react to things like… this…"

Brian was smiling in amusement and pat his leg. "Just relax Reid," he encouraged. "I think I can deal with socially awkward." As he turned into a long term parking garage he added, "It's rather endearing actually," which of course only made Reid flush some more.

Smiling softly over at the younger agent, Brian pulled into his parking space and killed the engine. "What are we doing?" Reid asked softly.

"Car's too noticeable. Can't let it be seen at the station. This is where I keep 'er." He pointed out the passenger side where a familiar Harley was parked. "That's what we'll be taking."

Reid visibly gulped. "Uh, I dunno…"

"Relax." Before Reid could argue though, he felt a tug on his borrowed jacket. "First thing's first."

"What the-?" The brunette was cut off by their mouths connecting. His eyes widened as he froze. Immediately his brain started working a mile a minute, various possibilities swimming around in his head.

Brian pulled back, the corner of his mouth turned up as he chuckled. "Spencer," he murmured, "I can hear your brain whirring. Stop thinking."

"Easy for you to say." Reid's hand came up, clutching at the front of Brian's teeshirt.

Taking pity on the genius, Brian threw him a bone. "I want you." He said it while looking right into Reid's soulful brown eyes. "And I'm pretty sure the attraction goes both ways." Reid's eyes danced away, looking shy, and the innocent gesture made Brian smile. He leaned closer to whisper in Reid's ear, "So whaddaya say?"

Reid swallowed down his nerves- and his slight jealousy at the fact Brian could be so confident in a way Reid never thought _he _could be- and turned his head so their cheeks were pressed together. "Yes," he whispered, his brain no longer trying to arrange pros and cons, come up with theories or statistics. For once, Reid shut it off in favor of just _wanting _and _acting_.

He didn't fight the feelings as Brian slotted their mouths together once more. Reid was sure he wasn't as experienced as the blonde but he also wasn't as innocent as most people perceived. A hand slid underneath the leather jacket and caressed his side before settling on his hip, the other tangling into his long hair. A gasp escaped Reid's lips at the sensation before he could stop it.

"Love your hair," Brian murmured, placing another quick kiss to lips before moving to the man's neck.

"Er, _Brian_," Reid warned. The last thing he needed was to show up with marks all over his neck.

"I'll be careful," he promised, lips brushing against skin. In response all Reid could do was tip his head, giving him better access.

Brian moved closer, crowding awkwardly into the other's space as they started kissing again. Reid scrambled for a hold on the blonde. He ended up wrapping his arms around Brian's back, dragging him closer. The older agent just gave a little laugh before crawling over and straddling Reid's lap. "Better?" he inquired, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Much," was the slightly breathless reply.

Brian only smiled, hand passing through long locks, rubbing the scalp as he went. Reid hummed, leaning into the touch. "Has anyone ever told you," Brian inquired, "how beautiful you are?"

Eyes going wider, Reid looked up at him. "I could ask you the same thing," he shot back instead. Apparently it was answer enough because Brian leaned down to kiss him softly.

"As much as I would love to ravish you right here… I prefer a bed for the first time." He kissed Reid again. "And we have to get back before your team starts to suspect." Brian was seriously despising the fact they were in the middle of a case.

Reid licked his lips. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded. "Morgan's sure to come looking if we don't show up."

Brian chuckled as he opened the passenger door to climb out. "He seems like the type." He had seemed protective of Reid in particular. Then again, Brian couldn't blame him. Something about Reid made him want to protect him too, though he figured _his _interest in doing so was far different to Derek's.

He offered a hand to Reid which the man gladly accepted. Taking one look at the bike, the brunette crinkled his brow. "I'm still not sure about this," he mentioned. Brian hit the locks on the doors before going to the trunk.

"I've got a helmet you can wear," he assured, pulling it out. Typically Brian wore it but with being undercover with the gang he had to go without- helmets didn't typically fit with the hardcore image. And given the fact he'd never taken anyone out on his bike before, well, he only had the one.

Brian sighed as he pulled out his colors from the trunk- the sleeveless leather vest wasn't about to protect him if he took a spill. Usually he'd have it over his jacket but he wasn't about to take it from Spencer. It was getting chilly anyway and would keep him warm on the ride.

"Come on," he prodded the younger agent. He straddled the bike, putting the key in but not starting it as he looked over at Reid. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, frowning at the helmet. "Coming?"

"Statistically there are thirty times the number of deaths per year in motorcycle accidents than cars. I mean technically-"

"Reid." The man's focus jumped to him then. "Just get on the bike," he said with a smile. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." As he started the Harley, he didn't miss the way Reid gave him a soft smile.

Helmet secured, Reid climbed onto the back of the bike, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. "Just keep yer feet up and try not to lean into the turns," Brian instructed. "That's my job."

"Right."

"And put yer arms around me," he encouraged. When Reid did, the blonde tugged him even closer until his hands were locked around his waist and he was plastered to his back. "There," he said with a bright smile. "Just hang on. Nothin' to it."

Reid just felt like burying his face into Brian's back but the helmet prevented that. Instead he nodded, trying his best to get his heart rate under control. When the engine of the bike revved, Reid jumped, clinging tighter. Brian held his hands a moment in silent assurance before pulling the bike from its spot and heading for the roadways.

To Reid's utter surprise, once they had been driving for a few minutes he loosened up. He was aware of the fact Brian was going slow and taking turns a lot more gingerly than he was sure the man did usually. When they stopped at a red light, Reid snuggled against him gratefully, trying to show his appreciation.

By the time they made it to the station, Reid felt oddly exhilarated. He put his feet on the ground, body thrumming with energy even after the bike's engine died. Brian took hold of one of his hands, picking it up and placing a kiss on the back before turning it over and repeating the gesture on his palm. Reid inhaled sharply, feeling his heart beating against his chest.

Brian got off the bike, helping his passenger off. "So, how was it?" he inquired.

Reid was smiling when he took off the helmet. "That was fun."

"See…"

The brunette blushed but he wasn't afraid to admit when he was wrong- as rare as that was. He watched as Brian shivered and frowned. "Oh, here," he spoke, peeling out of the jacket. "You must be freezing." The temperature had already dropped down to a nice chill but the wind while driving had to have been brutal with only a thin tee.

"It's okay," Brian tried to insist but Reid was holding up the jacket anyway. Relenting, Brian turned around and allowed the brunette to slip it on him. "Thanks." Before Reid could reply he was pulled into the blonde's arms. Holding his chin, Brian led him into a kiss.

His lips were cold from the ride but Reid was doing just fine at warming them up. His tongue swiped across them, Brian opening his mouth to give him entrance. Their tongues twinned together, neither worried about the fact they could be found at any moment.

Eventually, Brian tugged at Reid's lower lip with his teeth, drawing a whine from the brunette. "Come on. Lets get back to work."

Reid huffed. "After that? Thanks."

Brian's reply was a smile, leaning in to steal one last kiss.

* * *

It didn't take much to close the case. As soon as Brian mentioned to Ricky that the guys had been asking about him and that they'd found a shipment missing, the Lieutenant had panicked. Brian pressed that to his advantage, offering up his aid. Of course that led them right to their tainted heroin at the storage unit Ricky was using.

Their killer found, Brian was able to get what he needed by putting the screws to Ricky in exchange for the death penalty being taken off the table. He gave up the suppliers they dealt with along with the bank accounts he knew the Blood Dogs used for their illegal transactions. He even had names of distributors that Brian hadn't found out.

With both cases officially closed out, Brian was finally cleared to return home to LA. He needed some good down time and Penning was more than happy to give it to him. It was standard procedure to give their undercovers vacation time after an op- give them the chance to get their heads on straight.

Of course that meant Reid would be returning with the BAU team to Quantico. The thought made Brian more distressed than he really had the right to be. After all, they'd only met mere days before, yet he was already feeling attached.

The feeling was mutual if the longing looks Reid was giving him across the room were anything to go by. Apparently their Unit Chief was aware of it as well, looking between them with a slight upturn of his mouth. While the rest of the team was gathering their things, getting ready for their flight set in a few hours, Hotch called his subordinate over.

"Why don't you stay back for awhile Reid?"

"What?" The young agent looked at him in genuine confusion.

"You've got quite a bit of vacation time accrued," Hotch replied evenly. "And I'm willing to bet O'Conner has too." Reid followed his superior's gaze to where Brian was packing away his own things, clearly listening but not commenting.

"Umm…" Reid wasn't sure on what to say.

"Just take the time Reid," Hotch encouraged with a hand on his shoulder. When the man nodded he said, "Have fun."

Reid bit his lip, watching Hotch walk away before turning his attention to Brian. Icy blue eyes pierced into his and he wet his lips nervously. The blonde's encouraging smile gave him the strength to go up to him and ask, "So, would you mind if I…?"

Brian's grin only widened at his shyness. "I would love for you to come home with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered, pulling him in. "Gets lonely. I wouldn't mind the company." His grin turned sly then as he dropped his voice into a suggestive tone. "And we'd be able to get to know each other better." The blush was just the reaction he was looking for and Brian laughed. Seeing the slight pout on Reid's face however he decided to kiss it away.

"Lemme just grab my go-bag," Reid mentioned softly as they parted.

Brian watched his fellow agent move through the room with a surprising grace. It brought a smile to his face and warmth in his heart just thinking about how nice it would be to have someone around, someone to hold on to. But then, this wasn't just anyone- it was Spencer Reid, and _that's _what made it different.

For once, Brian found something was going right. He wasn't about to take it for granted either. There was no way to tell how things would work out between them but Brian wanted to see it through. For Reid, it would be well worth it.

* * *

Laying in bed, curled together contently, Reid nuzzled Brian's jaw. "We should make breakfast," he mentioned.

"Don't wanna get up," was Brian's reply, voice husky from both sex and having just woken up before said sex.

They had been staying at Brian's home for a couple weeks. They were enjoying their time together, getting to know one another better. Reid had loved the man's book collection but not so much the surfing. On the other hand Brian was more than happy to swap cooking techniques yet found he wasn't so keen on going to lectures at UCLA. All and all they discovered plenty about the other, including activities they could enjoy together.

While Brian wasn't due back to work for at least another couple weeks, pending a psych eval, Reid had figured he would have to be going home. However when he called in to Hotch about whether he should meet them out in the field or back at Quantico, the Unit Chief had told him under no uncertain terms was he to come back for at least another few weeks. "_You earned the time Reid. Enjoy it."_

Naturally they were both concerned with how things were going to work out between them once the brunette did have to go back. They would literally be a country apart and though they'd only known each other a short time they could both admit they had it bad. It was a feeling like Brian had never known before and one he knew would never leave, which was why he ended up making an offer to Reid the night before.

"_Why don't I put a transfer in?" Brian asked as he was cooking diner. Reid looked up from the book he was reading. "To Quantico," he explained._

"_Why would you do that?"_

_Brian chuckled, leaning on the counter and meeting the man's gaze where he sat on the bar-top chairs on the other side. "For someone so smart, sometimes you can be rather oblivious." Reid snorted, putting his nose back in the book. Brian pulled it down, his face closer then. "Spence," his voice was sincere as he spoke, "Cause I wanna be with you. There's nothing to tie me here. So why stay if the one important thing to me is on the other side of the damn country?"_

_Reid hadn't been sure what to say, surprised beyond belief that Brian shared the same overwhelmingly strong feelings he was having. All he did was kiss Brian by way of answer._

Nothing had been decided officially of course and Reid knew it wouldn't be all that simple for Brian to gain a transfer or to take the actual steps of uprooting his whole life- despite protests that he didn't have one there. It was something nice to think about though, to fantasize about having Brian stay with him, to continue to wake up like this in the man's arms.

The blonde's cell phone rang and he groaned, reluctantly pulling away from his lover. Brian rolled over onto his side, snatching the thing off his stand. He scowled upon seeing the caller ID, answering it was a curt, "O'Conner."

Reid frowned, draping himself over top of the blonde. He couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but he didn't miss how Brian tensed under him. He placed a kiss on Brian's shoulder in silent comfort, squeezing his arm in an attempt to ground him, reassure him. It seemed to work as the man sighed, letting most of the tension dissipate- though he still wasn't happy.

"Alright," Brian finally responded. "Just… just keep me up to date." There was a pause before he answered, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

When he hung up the phone he was biting his lip, laying it back on the nightstand. "Who was that?"

"Director Penning," was the soft reply.

The frown on Reid's face deepened. "A case?" he guessed.

Brian nodded, craning his neck to view the brunette the best he could. The look in his blue eyes was that of a man who was haunted. "It's the Braga Cartel case. They're sending in a CI." Reid was looking at him expectantly. "It's Letty Ortiz."

Reid recognized the name. Brian had confided in him why there were files missing during Garcia's search, why he had gone dark. He hadn't quite been expecting the explanation he'd received but he was grateful to Brian for trusting him with the true story.

"Does that mean-?" Reid ventured, trying to stamp down the bit of jealousy that cropped up.

"No… Dom's not involved. Guess she's doing it to get him a pardon." The little laugh he let out was humorless as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Penning figured I would want in, would wanna be her handler."

"And you said you'd think about it…" Reid reminded. "So… you're considering it."

"I guess," Brian admitted, looking at the ground in dismay. He couldn't believe he was even thinking of being pulled back into that circle again. "Nothing good can come of it."

"You don't know that." It sounded doubtful, even to Reid's own ears.

Brian shook off the negative vibes, stretching as he stood. Rather, he put on a sunny smile, turning to gaze down at his lover. "We need breakfast," he concluded.

"Breakfast," Reid agreed, accepting the offered hand. He wasn't about to say how much his chest was constricting at the thought of Brian seeing Dominic Toretto again. He was one of the best profilers in the FBI- he knew devotion and loyalty when he saw it and Reid didn't figure he could compete with that.

"Come on," Brian prodded, giving him a soft kiss before pulling him along. "Everything looks better after a good breakfast."

Reid dug in his heels when they reached the living room, licking his lips as Brian looked to him questioningly. "I…" _Pull it together Reid. _"I just… Brian…" _Tell him! _"I love you."

The smile that lit up Brian's face was more impressive than the late morning rays filtering in through the back porch. He stepped into Reid's space, fingers threading into his hair as he pulled him close. "I love you too Spencer."

His kiss held a promise, one that was returned with a full heart. Whatever came for them, they knew they would face it together.

/End


End file.
